Don't you know?
by Michi nichi-chi
Summary: Len, tidakkah kau tau perasaanku? Aku ingin kau menyadarinya walaupun kau tidak membalasnya, walaupun kau sudah ada yang punya. Aku ingin mengatakannya tetapi aku tidak bisa, apakah aku memang tidak boleh mengatakannya: Rin pov/ "Hiks…hiks Len baka… hiks…hiks"/"Rin! Kalau ada masalah ceritakanlah padaku" /Bad summary fic kedua :D/ R&R please *kitty eyes(?)* RinxLen MiKaito


Michi: Minna aku kembali dengan fic baru lagi!

Rin : Katanya sih…OC-nya author akan muncul disini

Len : Disini si Rin dibuat galau seGALAU mungkin

Michi : Hehehehe! Baiklah mari kita percepat, disclaimer please

Someone : Hai' master

**DISCLAIMER : MICHI TIDAK AKAN MEMPUNYAI VOCALOID**

Michi : Kenapa kau yang membacanya?

Some one: Sesuatu…

START

**RIN'S POV**

Hai, namaku Kagamine Rin, aku berambut honey blonde sebahu, poniku kujepit pakai penjepit rambut (Ya iyalah masa' penjepit baju) dan pita putih yang bertengger di atas kepalaku, tidak lupa mataku yang berwarna biru azure.

Yang kulakukan sekarang? Seperti yang kau lihat (mana bisa dilihat), aku dan sahabatku sedang berangkat ke sekolah. Sahabatku? Namanya Kagamine Len, ciri fisik kami hampir sama dan kami tidak bersaudara. Kami berada di sekolah yang sama, kelas yang sama, dan sebangku.

"Nee Len~" kataku membuka pembicaraan

"Hm?"

"Hari ini kau ada kegiatan tidak?"

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Begini, bagaimana kalau…"

"RIN! LEN! Ohayou!" ugh siapa yang mengganggu itu? "Ah, Miku ohayou!" Miku rupanya, Len langsung bersemangat "Ohayou, Miku-san!" langsung cabut aja ah~. "Ano, gomen minna hari ini aku piket duluan ya…" "Ah, tunggu RIN!" pasti itu suara Len!

_Skip time ~_

Begitu selesai piket, aku langsung mengambil catatanku dan berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Kenapa aku menghindari mereka? Karena mereka pacaran sebulan yang lalu dan aku tidak mau mengganggu orang pacaran. HAH? Alasan lain? Tidak ada

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baiklah! Memang ada alasan lain, aku menyukai Len. Aku selalu cemburu melihat mereka berdua dan berakhir dengan menangis (Author : Cengeng; Rin: Klo kamu bernasib sama kau pasti juga kan?; Author: Iya sih). "Hiks…hiks Len baka… hiks…hiks" Salahku juga sih baru menyadari perasaan ini. Jadilah yang kulakukan sekarang menangis sambil menulis (aneh) agar aku punya alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Len

Ya, dia selalu mencurigaiku. Jadi, kalau dia bertanya mengapa aku menangis maka akan kujawab 'Hehehe, cerita yang kubuat terlalu mengharukan sehingga membuatku menangis'. Cklek! "Ck, siapa sih yang mengganggu? Gak ngerti apa orang lagi galau"gumamku dengan suara sekecil mungkin

Sementara, kulihat makhluk berambut hijau twintail dan makhluk berambut kuning honey blonde ponytail memasuki tempat ini, Miku dan Len! Sontak aku berlari dengan kecepatan _inhuman_ menuju bangunan yang ada di atap ini untuk bersembunyi.

Ngapain mereka disini?

"Miku, menurutmu akhir-akhir ini sikap Rin aneh tidak?" Bagus, Len sudah mencurigaimu Rin!

"Aku tidak tau, aku mengenal Rin sejak jadian denganmu kan?" Miku, kata-katamu itu membuat Len-Baka itu merona "I…iya sih tapi kurasa dia menghindari kita" Len, kau masih saja membahas itu pasti Miku jadi kesal. Ugh, Lebih baik kutunggu saja sampai bel berbunyi, sudah terlanjur terjebak disini sih

_Teng…Teng…Teng…_

"Ah sudah bel, pasti mereka udah balik ke kelas"gumamku. Namun, baru saja aku turun dari bangunan itu, kulihat mereka berpelukan 'HEI! JANGAN BIKIN ORANG CEMBURU DONG!'. Aku langsung lari menuju pintu Cklek! Brak! Kubanting tuh pintu saking kesalnya. Kemana ya? Lagi malas ke kelas, ke UKS aja deh

**NORMAL POV**

Cklek! BRAK! Sontak kedua makhluk hijau dan kuning itu menghentikan aktivitas mereka "Eh, siapa tadi?" tanya Miku. Sementara Len menatap pintu itu dengan tatapan err… curiga. "Kurasa saatnya kita kembali ke kelas (Author: Udah dari tadi kaleee!)"kata Len "Baiklah" balas Miku.

_Skip Time~_

Rin Kagamine, keluar dari UKS dengan wajah yang kusut menuju ke kelasnya yang sudah dia tinggalkan selama 1 jam pelajaran *Bolos nih =="* Krieet… terdengar suara pintu keras terbuka

"Ohayou sensei" ujarnya

"Ohayou, ara~ Rin-san darimana saja kau? Kenapa wajahmu kusut seperti itu?" tanya Luka-sensei

"Dari UKS sensei, saya kurang tidur semalam"jawabnya

"Baiklah segera kembali ke tempat dudukmu"ujar Luka-sensei

"Terimakasih sensei" ucap Rin sambil berjalan gontai ke tempat duduknya. "Baiklah, anak-anak mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran" ujar Luka-sensei. Pelajaran pun berlanjut dengan tenang, kecuali Rin yang was-was dengan Len yang duduk di sebelahnya.

**Rin's POV**

"Len, kenapa mukamu seperti itu?" ujarku kepada Len yang menatapku curiga "Tidak ada apa-apa" ujarnya. "Oh…" Len, tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku seperti itu.

_Teng…teng…teng…_

Mampuslah aku, kenapa belnya berbunyi secepat ini? "Len, ke kantin yuk!" ajakku kepada Len. "Kita makan aja di atap sekolah, bagaimana?" tawarnya. Glup! Mudah-mudahan dia tidak menanyakan hal yang macam-macam, firasatku buruk nih "Baiklah, ajak Miku juga ya!" jawabku. "Tidak, hanya kita berdua" balasnya. Wuah! Gimana nih? "O…oke deh"

_**Sesampainya di atap sekolah**_

"Len, bawa bekal apa?" tanyaku sambil duduk di salah satu kursi

"Hmm… nasi goreng pisang, kalau Rin?" ujarnya

"Macam-macam, hari ini aku lagi lapar banget nih. Len mau?" tawarku.

"Ya, terimakasih"ujarnya sambil mengambil salah satu laukku. Kami memakan bekal kami masing-masing dalam keheningan. "Rin"ujarnya mulai membuka pembicaraan "Ada apa?"balasku. "Kalau ada masalah ceritakan saja kepadaku, kita kan sahabat"katanya, ugh aku berharap kita lebih dari itu.

"Ya, terimakasih atas tawaranmu" jawabku.

"Len, disini kau rupanya" ujar seseorang dari pintu.

"Ah, Miku ada apa?"ujar Len. Lagi-lagi pengganggu!

"Eto… sepulang sekolah kau ada urusan tidak?"tanya Miku.

"Tidak ada, memangnya kenapa?"jawab Len.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, nanti ku email aja ya?"ujar Miku.

"Oke, nanti ketemuan dimana?"tanya Len

"Di gerbang sekolah"jawab Miku

"Baiklah"

"Eh, aku boleh gabung tidak?"kata Miku lagi

"Boleh" kataku, kegiatan kami pun dilanjutkan dengan keheningan lagi.

"Haah, kurasa aku harus kembali ke kelas" ujarku membuyarkan keheningan.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kan belum masukan"heran Len. "Kenapa katamu? Aku merasa gak enak badan itu aja"kataku dingin. Tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Len, aku langsung pergi ke kelas.

**NORMAL POV**

"Kenapa Len? Kok kamu kelihatan gelisah?"tanya Miku "Tidak apa-apa kok,Miku"kata Len. "Len, aku duluan ya"ujar Miku "Ya". Miku berjalan menuju kelas tempat Rin berada, begitu menemukan Rin, ia langsung menghampirinya.

"Rin, aku mau bicara sebentar" katanya

"Tentang apa Miku-san?"tanya Rin

"Ini tentang Len"Jawab Miku

"Kenapa dengan Len?"Tanya Rin kaget

"Lebih baik kita bicara di tempat lain"ujar Miku lagi. Kedua orang itu pun pergi menuju suatu tempat. Tak berapa lama kemudian, bel berbunyi dan Len memasuki kelasnya. Sementara Rin belum kembali sampai Meiko-sensei datang.

Hal ini tentu membuat Len heran dan cemas 'Kemana sih tuh anak?'. "Len, dimana Rin-san?"tanya Meiko-sensei "Sepertinya dia masih ada urusan, sensei"Ujar Len yang tentunya ia tidak yakin benar atau tidak.

_Krieet_… 'Panjang umur! Baru dibicarakan udah datang'ujar Len dalam hati "Rin-san, darimana saja kau?" tanya Meiko-sensei "Gomennasai sensei, saya ada urusan sebentar dengan teman saya" jawab Rin "Baiklah, kembali ke tempat dudukmu" Ujar Meiko-sensei.

**LEN'S POV**

"Baiklah, kembali ke tempat dudukmu" Ujar Meiko-sensei. Rin, lagi-lagi kau terlambat masuk pelajaran, ada apa sih? Hari ini sikapmu aneh sekali. "Kau bertemu dengan siapa?" Tanyaku cemas "Ehehehe…. Miku-san tadi bicara sebentar denganku" Miku? Bicara tentang apa?

"Membicarakan apa?" Tanyaku lagi

"Heh! Kau kepo sekali, Len. Ini urusan perempuan!"katanya sedikit sinis yang membuatku semakin heran. Rin tidak pernah bersikap sinis seperti ini kecuali jika aku bermasalah dengannya.

**RIN'S POV**

Mou, Len pasti bertambah curiga denganku. Kenapa tadi nadaku sinis sekali? Sebenarnya salah Len juga sih, terlalu ngurus dengan sikapku ini. Sikapnya terlalu protective denganku, jangan-jangan Len… ah tapi tidak mungkin. Dia kan menyukai Miku, walaupun Miku sendiri yang nembak sih. Haah bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa bersikap seperti biasanya.

**Flashback Start!**

Akhirnya kami sampai di taman sekolah, tamannya sudah sepi karena bel sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu

"Ada apa denganmu, Rin? Tanya Miku membuka pembicaraan

"Eh?"

"Kau tau, akhir-akhir ini sikapmu aneh sampai-sampai Len heran dan cemas" kata Miku

Sudah kuduga Miku akan membicarakan hal ini, aku harus jawab apa?

"Selama dia bersamaku hari ini, dia selalu bertanya tentangmu 'ada apa dengan Rin?' dan 'Kenapa sikapnya hari ini?'" Lanjut Miku

Gheh! Bagaimana ini? Harus jawab apa aku? Kenapa Len harus menanyakan hal itu kepada Miku? Jadinya aku yang kena

"Baiklah, aku tidak memaksamu untuk menjawab. Tapi berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak membuatnya cemas lagi, jujur saja aku jadi ikutan cemas jadi berceritalah padaku kalau kau ada masalah oke?" katanya

"Ba…baiklah maafkan aku sudah mencemaskan kalian" Maaf Miku hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan, kalian berdua memang terlalu baik. Aku jadi makin segan untuk menceritakannya kepada kalian. Biarlah kupendam sendiri perasaan ini.

**Flashback End**

"…in… Rin!"

"Eh? Ada apa Len?"tanyaku

"Jangan melamun, nanti kau dimarahi Meiko-sensei"ujarnya

"Iya, terimakasih, Len"ujarku sambil tersenyum manis, eh? Perasaanku aja atau Len memang merona?

"RIN! LEN! Jangan mengobrol di kelas! Sebagai hukumannya, sepulang sekolah kalian bersihkan kolam renang!" EH!

"Baik, sensei" jawab Len

"Maaf ya, Len" ujarku merasa bersalah

"Tidak apa-apa, daripada hanya kau yang dihukum lebih baik aku ikutan juga. Karena aku senang menemani Rin" Ujar Len dengan senyum manisnya, deg!

_**Sepulang Sekolah**_

"Kenapa?" tanyaku kepada Len

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau sengaja ingin kena hukuman Meiko-sensei yang berat ini?" lanjutku sambil menyikat dasar kolam renang yang telah dikuras

"Karena aku merasa bahwa Rin perlu ditemani" jawabnya yang sepertinya asal tapi tepat (hah?)

"Apa benar itu?" tanyaku

"Yup"

"Benarkah?"

"Un!" ujarnya berusaha meyakinkan

"Len!"

"Sungguh, kenapa kau tidak percaya sih?" ujarnya kesal

"Sayangnya tidak, aku rasa ada hal lain yang ingin kausampaikan, Len. Jadi apakah itu?" ujarku

"Hufft, baiklah. Aku ingin bertanya denganmu sejak tadi pagi"katanya

"Tanya apa?" tanyaku khawatir

"Kau belum lanjutkan perkataanmu yang tadi pagi, lalu tentang sikapmu hari ini"ujarnya, yang tadi pagi?

"Yang tadi pagi? Yang mana ya?"tanyaku polos

"Hadeh! Otaknya Rin memang lamban ya, sambungkan perangkat otakmu sana" ujarnya sambil melanjutkan kerjaannya. "Yang mana?" gumamku, sementara otakku membuka memori kejadian hari ini

"Oh… yang kubilang mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat sepulang sekolah?" tanyaku

"Ya, memangnya kau mau mengajakku kemana?" ucap Len

"Ano… etto… aku mau mengajakmu ke…"

_kurikaeshita no wa ano yume ja nakute  
magire mo nai genjitsu no watashitachi  
furete kara modorenai to shiru  
sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata_

Terdengar ringtone lagu Magnet yang entah dari handphone siapa. Kulihat Len membuka hapenya. "Ya? Aku di kolam sekolah, lagi dihukum sama Meiko-sensei, tunggu sebentar ya" ujarnya. Kutebak itu Miku, pastinya dari nadanya ketahuan.

**LEN'S POV**

"_Len, kau dimana? Kutunggu di gerbang tapi gak ada"_ujar Miku di telepon "Ya? Aku di kolam sekolah, lagi dihukum sama Meiko-sensei, tunggu ya" ujarku "_Cepatlah, kok tumben kamu dihukum?"_ ujar Miku cemas

"Hai' sekali-sekali aku ingin merasakan hukuman Meiko-sensei, tak apa kan? Sudah ya nanti gak selesai-selesai"ujarku menenangkan Miku agar dia gak panik.

"_Kutunggu ya.."_ clik. Kuputus hubungan telepon, lalu melirik ke arah Rin yang melihatku dengan tatapan…err menebak-nebak "Tadi itu Miku ya?"Tanya Rin, "Ya, begitulah…" jawabku singkat sambil melanjutkan kegiatanku (disini Len membantu Rin menyikat dasar kolam)

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi?"tanyanya heran

"Pekerjaanku belum selesai"jawabku.

"Biar aku saja" Balas Rin

"Eh?"

"Biar aku saja yang melakukannya, kau sudah membantuku terlalu banyak hari ini. Terimakasih" ujar Rin

"Eh, benarkah? Apa aku tidak merepotkanmu?" tanyaku

"Iie, pergilah Miku-san menunggumu" katanya

"K…kalau begitu, Rin! Kalau ada masalah ceritakanlah padaku" ujarku

**Rin's POV**

"K…kalau begitu, Rin! Kalau ada masalah ceritakanlah padaku"

"Hai' hai'…" ujarku tanpa menoleh ke arah Len

.

.

.

'Kenapa dia diam saja?' Lalu aku pun menoleh ke arahnya dan ternyata dia memang masih diam disitu. "Len!" teriakku membuatnya shock, nih anak ngelamun ternyata

"Ngapain lagi kamu disitu? Pergi sana! Nanti Miku-san marah!" tegasku sambil berkacak pinggang dan mengeluarkan aura hitam. 'HAHAHAHAHA! PERGI KAU!'#ada tulisan yang seperti itu sebagai backgroundnya.

"H..ha…hai'" ujar Len terbirit-birit. "Semoga berhasil dengan kencannya ya!"teriakku kepada sosok Len yang berlari menjauhiku "Len…" tes… tes…. Aku dapat merasakan air mataku menetes satu persatu, melalui kaca bening ini kulihat langit mulai mendung. Oh langit, samarkanlah tangisanku ini dengan hujanmu.

"Hiks… Len..." Aku terus menangis dalam hujan, entah berapa lama aku disini. Pluk! "Un?" tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu di atas kepalaku, kudongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi(?). "Hai, apa yang kamu lakukan di tengah hujan seperti ini Rin-san?" kata sosok berambut pink itu sambil menaruh handuk di atas kepalaku.

"Ah Luka-senpai, aku hanya melakukan hukuman dari Meiko-sensei kok"ujarku kepada Luka

"Rin, memang ada orang yang menjalani hukuman di tengah hujan?"

"Eh? Memangnya sejak kapan Luka-senpai memperhatikanku?"

"Sejak kau dan Len membersihkan kolam"

"Eeeh Ʃ( OДO|||) dari awal dong!"

"Iya, sudah yuk kita ke kelas, nanti kau tambah basah"

"Baik" ujarku, kami pun pergi ke kelas yang sepi. Begitu sampai, ketika aku bermaksud untuk menghindar, namun Luka-senpai mendahuluiku bicara.

"Nah, jadi ada apa?"ujarnya

"Apanya yang ada apa Luka-senpai?"ujarku sambil menolehkan muka kearah lainKulihat muncul perempatan di dahi Luka-senpai, gawat.

"Maksud senpai tentang aku dan Len ?"tanyaku akhirnya

"Iya, apakah dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?"ujarnya

"Tidak senpai, ini bukan seperti yang senpai kira." Ujarku panik.

"Lalu seperti apa?" tanyanya,

"…"

**Rin POV**

Keesokan harinya.*dechu~

_Haah_… _aku ingin keajaiban, agar aku bisa mengulang waktu sehingga aku bisa memiliki Len sebelum Miku yang mendapatkannya. Memang egois, tapi kalau orang-orang mengalami hal yang sama denganku, aku yakin mereka juga akan berpikiran sama. "Kenapa harus 'mengulang' jika kau bisa 'mengubah'nya?" _

" Eh?_"_ sontakku kaget

" Kenapa Rin?" tanya Len

Krieet… terdengar suara pintu yang tergeser, membuat seluruh penghuni kelas menoleh kearah pelaku yang membuka pintu tersebut. Seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna ungu dengan hiasan bando yang memiliki renda diatas kepalanya dan matanya berwarna biru sapphire memasuki kelas dan berdiri di sebelah Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Permisi, saya diberitahu Meiko-sensei, katanya kelas saya berada di sini"ujar gadis itu

"Ah s_ouka,_ kau kah murid yang berasal dari Kyushu itu?" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei

"_Hai'_ _desu_"

" Baiklah silahkan perkenalkan dirimu kepada teman-teman" ujar Kiyoteru-sensei mempersilahkan

" _Ohayou gozaimasu minna,_ perkenalkan nama saya…"

**~~~TBC~~~**

Michi: Yak! Sampai disitu saja, chapter dua saya usahakan cepat . _Jaa~ Sayonara minna_

NB: Author akan sangat senang jika anda me-review, bagi yang UN Ganbatte ne~


End file.
